


Skulls

by the_dangerous_ginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Skulls - Bastille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a random chance that he’d even heard the song. Driving home from a beer run and unable to find anything decent on the radio and not really in the mood to listen to one of his tapes for the billionth time, he’d given one of the few local stations that the Impala picked up a chance.</p>
<p>Dean was almost ready to shut the radio off completely when it came on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls

_ I came here for sanctuary _ __   
_ Away from the winds and the sounds of the city _ __   
_ I came here to get some peace _ _   
_ __ Way down deep where the shadows are heavy

In the dark silence of his room in the bunker, the lyrics from that damn song echo in the cavern that is Dean’s mind. It had been a random chance that he’d even heard the song. Driving home from a beer run and unable to find anything decent on the radio and not really in the mood to listen to one of his tapes for the billionth time, he’d given one of the few local stations that the Impala picked up a chance.

Dean was almost ready to shut the radio off completely when it came on. 

_ I can't help but think of you _ __   
_ In these four walls my thoughts seem to wander _ __   
_ To some distant century _ _   
_ __ When everyone we know is six feet under

Now, trying to cool off after the wake of yet another fight, the words haunt him, their truth hitting home hard enough to leave an ache in his chest.

_ When all of our friends are dead and just a memory _ __   
_ And we're side by side, it's always been just you and me _ _   
_ __ For all to see

It really had always been the two of them, side by side, facing down the world. All their friends and family died at one point or another. John, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Kevin, Charlie, they were all gone, along with countless others.

Hell, even Cas was in the wind now that he’d saddled up with the Devil. Who knew where he was or if they’d ever get him back from this one.

_ When our lives are over and all that remains _ __   
_ Are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave _ __   
_ And hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms _ __   
_ I'll be buried here with you _ _   
_ __ And I'll hold in these hands all that remains

Dean had done that one before, held his brother’s still body in his own two hands.

It was a nightmare he’d never managed to recover from.

_ I don't want to rest in peace _ __   
_ I'd rather be the ghost that annoys you _ __   
_ I hope you can make me laugh _ _   
_ __ Six feet down when we're bored of each other

Being a ghost that pestered Sam every waking moment would be nice, especially if he got a laugh from his baby brother because of it. Laughs weren’t something they really shared much of anymore, not real, genuine ones at least. 

He yearned to fix that, though.

_ A match is our only light _ __   
_ It's day of the dead, I'm Indiana Jones here _ __   
_ These coins sit upon our eyes _ _   
_ __ Pool our funds we'll pay the boat together

That was the story of their lives, surviving by the light of a match or a zippo. If there was any way he’d want to go, it would be with his brother by his side. It was selfish of him, but he couldn’t imagine a life or afterlife without Sam with him. 

It hurt too much.

_ When all of our friends are dead and just a memory _ __   
_ We'll lie side by side, it's always been just you and me _ _   
_ __ For all to see

_ When our lives are over and all that remains _ __   
_ Are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave _ __   
_ And hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms _ __   
_ I'll be buried here with you _ _   
_ __ And I'll hold in these hands all that remains

He heaves himself off the bed and onto his feet. 

He has to fix this,  _ he has to _ . Dean can’t go another night like they used to anymore, lying in separate beds, heated words keeping them awake and apart.

_ And now it's all before you _ _   
_ _ Hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms _

The two collide in the hallway, a mess of lips, tongues, and apologies. He can feel Sam’s arms wrap around him and lift him off his feet.

Dean doesn’t have it in him to protest.

_ When our lives are over and all that remains _ __   
_ Are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave _ __   
_ And hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms _ __   
_ I'll be buried here with you _ _   
_ __ And I'll hold in these hands all that remains

The lyrics play again in his head later that night, while lying in the warm afterglow instead of the previous cold emptiness. He rolls over in his brother’s embrace and presses a tender kiss in the center of the tattoo above his heart.

Awake or asleep, dead or alive, Sam’s arms will always be where he belongs.


End file.
